Strange Angels 2
by 8D Kayla 8D
Summary: Lilly discovers she's a Svetocha and meets Dru and Graves' son, Aiden. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I got Jealousy for Christmas and I finished it in one day, I LOVED it! So this might have a few spoilers but nothing too bad. **

**This is about a girl named Krista who has two completely human parents that know nothing about the Real World who discovers she is svetocha. She is even more special than an average svetocha because she was born into a human family. Krista can be used to break the curse that keeps the nosferatu from being able to walk in the sunlight. She ends up meeting Graves and Dru's son, Aiden (I think Dru and Graves should end up together, not Dru and Christophe). So, hopefully you like it, R&R please!**

**DISCLAIMER~ I wish I owned this series, but, sadly, I do not. Everything except what has come from my own imagination is owned by Lili St. Crow.  
**

"Why do I have to have absolutely no sense of direction whatsoever? And why the hell did I go on a walk in a city I've never been to before? Why does this shit always happen to me?" I grumbled as I stumbled along the deserted alleyways of Now York. I was mentally smacking myself for going off on my own once I got off the phone with my mom. Upset or not about my parents' continuous issues, I should have known better, the only time I don't get lost is when I'm panicked. What kind of retarded person is like that? Apparently me.

I was so busy muttering to myself, I walked right into a solid hunk of person. I fell flat on my ass and looked up too see guy I ran into. He looked about eighteen, with artfully messy brown curls and a chiseled face. He had broad shoulders and clearly spent a good amount of time at the gym.

I immediately felt like even more of an idiot since I ran into a guy who looked like a model or something. "Oh, jeez. I am so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going. Are you alright?"

He stared at me with the blackest eyes I've ever seen. They looked thousands of years old and had an odd hunger to them when he stared at me. Those eyes sent shivers down my spine, and not in a good way. "I'm fine, it seems you were hurt more than me."

I shrugged, "Falling is a daily thing for me."

He grinned, but, like his eyes, his grin looked hungry, "Well, what's a little bird such as yourself doing wandering around alone so late?"

_Little bird?_ "I, uh, kinda got lost."

"Well, if you would like, I could show back to wherever you came from?"

If he hadn't been looking at me so weird, I might have accepted his help, but this guy just screamed creeper. "Um, no thanks, I'm good. I need to figure out how to find places on my own anyways."

A look of annoyance crossed over his perfect face, but he quickly shoved it away, "Please, a lady like yourself should not be wandering the streets alone at night."

"Really, I can find my own way back."

His eyes looked hungrier, "But I insist."

I reached into the pocket of my over sized Fighting Sioux Hockey sweatshirt and ran my fingers along the smooth surface of my .22 caliber gun, just to know it was still there. "I mean it, I can get back just fine. So, I'll just be on my way now," I began speed walking away, hoping he got the point.

Suddenly he flew down in front of me causing me to fall back and let out an extremely high pitched and loud scream. His canines were extending down almost to the bottom of his chin like fangs.

I ripped the gun out of my pocket, flipped off the safety, aimed, and sent a bullet flying straight into his kneecap. It would have made any human fall to the ground right then and there, but something told me I wasn't dealing with a human.

Within seconds he ripped the gun from my hands and tossed it out of my reach. I sprang after the gun, only to be rewarded with a punch to the skull that made sparks dance in front of my eyes. I blinked and tried to pull myself away from the darkness that was clouding my vision. I let out another ear piercing scream, praying it would bring someone to my rescue.

I could tell he was seconds away from hitting me again, so I rolled out of the way and continued rolling towards the gun. I was still a good eight feet away from it when he picked me up and promptly threw me into a brick wall. Thankfully, I was able to shield my head from the blow, but my back screamed in protest. All of the oxygen flew out of my lungs and left me fighting for air on the hard ground. I curled up into the fetal position, awaiting his next hit.

I felt a whoosh of air coming towards me and realized I had enough time to move. Again, I rolled. He reacted with super speed and grabbed onto my pant leg. I refused to go down without a fight and ripped my leg back towards myself, knowing my holey jeans wouldn't need much force to tear apart. The momentum from ripping my jeans helped me dive towards my gun. I didn't care that I tore up my forearms on the cracking concrete or that I bit my tongue so hard it began gushing blood. I just knew I was mere inches from my only weapon. I snatched it and sent three rounds flying at my attacker. Two of them got him, one right under his cheekbone and the other in his left shoulder.

That mostly pissed him off. The bullet holes began mending quickly, but he was definitely slowed down. I took my chance to haul ass outta there. I got a good twenty or thirty yards before he caught up to me. He twisted the gun free of my hands with ease and kept hold of my arm, not even flinching at my punches and kicks. "Stupid bitch!" he growled, "If I didn't need you I would kill you right here and now! Rip every tiny shard of flesh from your bones and then shatter each and every bone! Alas, I need you breathing! So, for now I will just show you why must respect and fear me. You will know real pain!" Before I had a chance to react, he threw his fangs down into my arm.

It felt like he was ripping me out from the inside and shredding everything that was me. Hot, fiery pain burned throughout my body and made me writhe in pain. I realized I was crying out and thrashing. I had never felt such intense pain in my entire life. He chomped down harder, and I felt the snap of every cell of each tendon and muscle that was sliced by his enormous canines. The pain was so horrific that I saw the sparks and blackness of unconsciousness and I welcomed it. But no matter how much I pleaded for some escape from the pain, I couldn't pass out. My knees had given out long ago, but he was holding me up with ease as he sucked the life from me. I lost track of all my surroundings, enveloped in the searing pain.

I didn't even notice when something ripped him away from me. I slumped on the ground and shakily tried to get my breath back. I used my good arm to wipe away the tears as I blinked to clear my vision.

I couldn't believe my eyes. The thing-somehow I now knew it was a nosferatu was fighting with a wulf. But something about it told me it wasn't just an average wulfen. Whoa, whoa, whoa, how did I know all of this?

It didn't matter because the wulf thing was about to get it's ass kicked by the nosferatu. And I had no clue if the wulf was good or not, but at the moment, I liked the wulf a hell of a lot better than the nosferatu. I crawled towards my gun, and used my good arm to aim and shoot the nosferatu in the head. The wulf took his chance to tear up the nosferatu before the it ran off.

The wulf looked after the nosferatu, about to chase after it, but then the wulf stared at me with extremely intelligent blue eyes and limped towards me. It didn't seem hell-bent on killing me, but after the night I'd had, I wasn't exactly feeling lucky.

I held the .22 in a white-knuckled grip and tensely awaited an attack with my eyes squinted shut. I felt warm breath tickling my sore face, in an odd way it felt soothing. I opened my eyes to see icy blue eyes that were too human for the wulf face they were on. The hugeness of the wulf also told me it wasn't your average escaped zoo animal.

I realized I wasn't going to become dinner and lifted a shaky hand to the wulf's fur. He sighed and leaned into my hand. I was so tired, I didn't even notice how the wulf and I ended up curled up together on the cement, soon asleep.

* * *

I awoke in a cot, wearing only my panties and bra and a gauze wrap around my arm, but covered in a giant heap of blankets. I was in a dark room that felt homey in a weird way. I didn't have one of those weird What Happened? moments that always happens in the movies and books, I knew exactly what had happened. I knew it wasn't a dream, and for some odd reason I didn't feel like the world was falling to pieces.

I could hear voices from the other side of the door in my room. I wanted to hear better so I pulled a blanket off the bed and wrapped it around me, using my good arm. Fighting the soreness and pain from the previous night, I tiptoed over to the door and listened carefully.

"… else am I supposed to do with her?"

A sigh, "Do you honestly think that's a good a idea, though? I saw all the shit Dru-girl and Graves went through at the Schola."

"And my parents survived just fine and they agreed that it might have been pretty safe if there wasn't a traitor."

Both of the voices were male, one sounded like a teenager, the other in his twenties or thirties.

"Safe for _them_. You know about your grandparents, dummy. Your mom knew about everything before she found out she was part sucker."

A third voice chimed in, also in his twenties or thirties, "Shanks, think about it, no matter what his parents did, they almost always were being chased by something that wanted them dead."

"See? You know Dibs is right."

"Aiden, I still don't think this is a good idea but-"

I cut off the man's sentence with a hiccup. I had weird tendency to hiccup once or twice out of nowhere on a daily basis. It could be a real pain in the ass, especially in times like this.

Everyone stopped talking and the door opened, the teenager-he looked about seventeen- was the one who opened it. I was greeted with the same blue eyes that were on the wulf. The stunning eyes had been placed an a stunning face. His face had an Asian-ish coloring to it, but that was the only thing that hinted at his heritage. He had brown curls that fell in front of his eyes a little. I stumbled backwards a little, but caught myself right as he was about to catch me.

"You… but… aw hell. Were you the… wulf… that saved my ass?" I asked, giving up on finding a way to sound somewhat sane when I said it.

He quirked an eyebrow at me, "Why aren't you panicking? You shouldn't know this shit," he shook his head and sighed, "Well, yeah, I was the wulf how do you know all this though?"

I opened my mouth, then shut it. I shrugged, "I… uh… well… um… ever since you ripped that… nosferatu off me… I uh… I don't know… I've just known this shit. It's creeping me out…"

He stared at me for several moments, looking extremely puzzled, "What all do you know?"

I shrugged, "So far, that that thing was a nosferatu; you're a wulf…but different, and not my kind of trip-over-air-different, like different different; those two are the not different wulves;" I nodded my head towards the men standing being my blue-eyed savior, at least I hoped he was a savior, "and uh… my arm hurts like a bitch, along with the rest of me."

The puzzled look stayed, but he stopped playing twenty questions about what I knew and sighed, "Speaking of, are you alright?" he looked me over, making me shiver under the blanket.

"Hm… I just got attacked by a nosferatu, saved by a wulf, met the wulf, and I still feel like shit. Yeah, I'm just peachy."

He sighed and I suddenly felt kinda bad, I mean he had saved my ass and he didn't even know my name. This probably wasn't a walk in the park for him either. "I'm sorry, I'm usually not this bitchy, it's just been, well… you know."

He looked confused for a second, "Um… it's fine, don't worry about it. It's kind of expected. This has probably been really stressful and confusing. If I were you I'd be a hell of a lot worse."

One of the two men behind him snorted a laugh. That was the first time I really noticed them. The one who snorted had blonde hair that fell to the middle of his forehead, the other had dark hair and dark and looked quieter. Both were probably in their mid-thirties and had a lanky but muscular build, similar to the one about my age. We all looked to the blonde one after he failed to suppress a laugh.

He grinned and shook his head, "Kid has no experience with women. This is hilarious."

Blue eyes elbowed him in the gut and rolled his eyes, "Like you did at my age? Oh, right that's a no because there's no girls at the schola, dumbass."

He elbowed back, "Still hilarious."

The dark haired one rolled his eyes and directed his attention to me, "How are you doing?"

"Well, to be honest, it feels like I was hit by a truck. But that's probably expected."

"Yeah, definitely expected. You were pretty badly beat up when Aiden brought you in. You put up a good fight."

I smiled a little, "Thanks, and a gun helps."

He shook his head, "Sergej has killed some great fighters who had AK47s" He began unwrapping my gauze.

"He said he needed me breathing."

"I know, we all do. But you got away. It's incredible," he said as he checked over my arm and started covering my arm in this goopy stuff.

"Well, um… Blue Eyes over there kinda saved my ass."

My nickname for him got Blue Eyes's attention, "Blue Eyes?"

I nodded, then regretted it and the pain it sent through my spine. "Well, I don't know your name and your eyes are what made me figure out you were the one who saved me."

He gave me a crooked grin that could make any girl's heart melt, "I'm Aiden."

I extended my good arm, "Krista."

He shook my hand then looked at me without releasing my hand, "Your hands are freezing."

"I know. So are my toes. I have terrible circulation in my fingers and toes and well… I'm wearing a bed sheet. Speaking of, where's my hoodie?"

The blonde guy raised an eyebrow, "Just the hoodie not your jeans and t-shirt?"

"My jeans kinda died and I have plenty of shirts. That hoodie is like my baby." This earned me three strange looks. "It's the Fighting Sioux, best hockey team ever. Plus it's my super comfy fatty jacket."

"It's in the wash with all your other clothes. We're trying to get all the blood out, your jacket is pretty close to all the way clean," Blondie replied.

"Okay… do you think there's any way I could get some clothes until mine are clean?"

They all stared at my tiny frame. I mean, I've got a butt and hips, smallish waist, and an average chest, but I was only 5'3 and everyone in the room was at least a foot taller than me.

Aiden sighed and pulled off his t-shirt, revealing a tight six pack, and an extremely muscled upper body. I couldn't help but stare for a few seconds. He handed me the shirt.

I considered going to a bathroom, but attempting to get a shirt on would be enough work for my aching body. I sighed and dropped the sheet, thankful I still had underwear and my bra, and did my best to put the shirt on without causing myself much pain. I winched several times, but I'd say I did pretty dang good since everything hurt. I looked down to see the shirt came to mid thigh and couldn't help but notice how extremely wonderful the shirt smelled.

I breathed in the wonderful scent that was a mix of spicy cologne and clean shampoo, it was just plain male and delicious. I realized I wasn't alone and forced myself to stop smelling.

I looked around to see all the guys were staring up at the ceiling. I was thankful they hadn't paid much attention, although it was probably hard to miss my neon green bra and polka dotted panties.

I cleared my throat, "All clear." All three pairs of eye were directed at me again. I looked over at Aiden, "Thanks."

He shrugged and avoided looking at my exposed legs, "First one's free."

I felt like I had waited plenty of time before asking to keep from being rude. "So… you guys wanna explain what the hell is going on?"

They didn't look very surprised. Aiden spoke first, "I guess I should explain what I am and my parents are first. My mom is a svetocha. My dad is a loup garou." Somehow I knew what svetocha and loup garou were. "You're also a svetocha, but you're also the Chosen. This means you can break the curse that keeps the nosferatu from being able to walk in the sun. So Sergej wants you so he can use you to break the curse and take his revenge on all the Djampirs and Wulfen who have hunted him over the years."

The blonde wulf chimed in now, "Aiden thinks he should take you with to the Schola, but the Schola could be a dangerous place for you too."

Aiden rolled his eyes, "But at the Schola you'll learn to defend yourself and learn a lot. And no matter where you go you could be in danger."

Now it was my turn to talk, "Whoa, wait what? You mean you bozos get to take me somewhere I've never been and just hold me up there? Hell no! I've got a life and friends and what about my family?"

The wulf who had been doctoring me up said, "It's really your only option unless you want to be sacrificed to break the curse. We kind of have a plan on what to tell your friends and family, too."

* * *

"Are you sure you guys will be okay without me?" I asked into the phone.

"Yes, we'll be fine. Just make sure you call often. This is a great offer, you get to spend the year in a new place at school, taking apprentice engineering classes and you could get a full ride scholarship. This is wonderful," Mom's familiar voice rang through the phone. I felt terrible lying to her, but this was the only way I'd keep her and everyone I cared about out of danger.

"I know, Mom, but still with everything going on with Dad and Tyler still…"

"Krista, don't pull that. You know I'll deal with Dad just fine, I have been for almost two years now. We've been separated for a while now, I can accept he chose that woman over me. And Tyler is seeing good doctors, besides he's starting to have less seizures and he's not in the hospital or anything serious. That's just part of having a special needs son. Now, go have fun and be careful. I love you."

"Love you too, Mom."

I quickly hung up before Mom heard the waterworks start. I ignored the pain as I slid down the wall, giving up ion holding the tears back. I had called everyone and let them know, saving Mom for last. I knew that would be the hardest call. She had recently been pulled over for a DUI, just because it was 3am and the cop who pulled her over was bored. She was still dealing with the rest of that. And almost two years ago my Dad had an affair and Mom always talked about how without Tyler and I, she wouldn't even bother anymore. She was doing much better but she had the worst of luck.

I felt horrible for lying to her and leaving her to deal with everything alone.

I sat and sobbed for who knows how long, I guess everything finally set in and the numbness wore off.

Once I cried it all out, I rose, found the bathroom, and began splashing cool water on my face. I was extremely pale and had a tendency to turn colors. every time I cried, I ended up with and extremely splotchy and red face.

I stared at my reflection in the mirror. I have gotten all the red splotches to go away and the puffiness around my eyes had gone down quite a bit. My face hadn't taken too many blows when I was attacked and whatever Dibs (I had learned the dark haired man was Dibs and the blonde was Shanks) had put on me had really helped. You could barely see most of the bruises. I tied my mess of thick blonde hair up in a messy bun and wiped what was left of yesterday's eyeliner and mascara away from my green eyes that sometime turned dark blue.

My eyes had always gotten people's attention. Instead of having lines extending from the pupil to the edge of the iris, I had this weird tie-dye pattern. The colors in the tie-dye ranged from gold to dark green to light green to blue. And the color of clothes I wore had nothing to do with it. It used to be a game for me when I was little to run up to a mirror and see if my eyes had changed.

I headed out of the bathroom and ran straight into Aiden. He caught me before I could hit the ground and I was thankful I wouldn't have an ass bruise to add to my list of owies and booboos.

"Uh… thanks," I said breathlessly.

"First one's free," he sounded somewhat breathless too.

I was still whispering, "That's the second. More like the third if you count saving my ass."

He gave me that heart-melting lopsided grin again, " But this is the first time I caught you. Oh, and we're ready to go pick up your stuff whenever you are."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! Sorry if my last chapter didn't flow right or if there were spelling/grammar mistakes, I haven't written in forever so I might be a little rusty. **

**R&R please!**

The woman at the front desk popped her bubblegum as she gave us one of those I-know-what-you-kids-are-up-to-looks. Of course she was wrong, but I couldn't exactly blame her for thinking that way.

I mean a boy that looked around seventeen and a sixteen year old girl checking into a tiny motel, looking messy and in need of showers, each carrying one duffel bag, and paying in cash. If that didn't scream young lovers on the run, I didn't know what did.

She didn't do anything more than raise a penciled on eyebrow as she handed us the room key.

Aiden and I were just as silent as we walked down the hall to our room.

The door made a tiny _pang_ noise as Aiden slid the keycard in, letting us know that we were at the right room. We opened the door to an average looking hotel room, with one bed.

I fell to the ground, snorting out an awkward laugh. I laughed so hard, I had to gasp for air between cackles. Once I finally calmed down enough to breathe and wipe away the tears that had trickled out, I looked up at Aiden, who was staring at me with that slanted smile lighting up his features, "What was so funny?"

I playfully smacked his shoe since I was still on the floor and couldn't reach his arm, "You know exactly why I'm laughing my ass off. First, the way the lady at the front desk looked at us and then she gave us a room with _one_ bed." he was still grinning, amusement twinkling in his eyes. "What are you smirking at?"

"That_ adorable_ little _squeak_ that you make when you laugh too hard," he taunted.

I smacked his foot again, "Shut up."

He bent over and grabbed my arm to help me up, bringing his face inches from mine, "Ask nicely and we'll see."

His face was still right in front of mine, I made my best four year old pouty face, "Pwetty pwease wif chewwies and whipped cweam and spwinkles on top, would you kindwy shut the fuck up?"

He smirked and pulled me up from the ground before I was ready. I flew straight into his muscled chest, making my breath catch in my throat. He stared into my eyes, "As cute as that was, nope." Once he knew I was steady enough to not fall down; he picked up both our bags, set them in the middle of the room, and opened the curtain to peek out the window.

I caught my breath and followed him into the room. I looked around to see a bathroom. "Eep!" I cried.

Aiden turned and gave me a what-the-hell look.

I hopped anxiously from foot to foot, "A shower! I call it!"

He shook his head as I dove for my bag and shuffled through everything from my room that we had picked up earlier. Shanks and Dibs had taken most of my stuff, all I had with me was my .22, ammo, my Spongebob snuggie, my favorite hat, clothes, and a toothbrush.

I snatched up baggy Capri sweats, underwear, bra, a shirt, and my toothbrush and ran for the bathroom.

* * *

A half hour later, I emerged from the steamy bathroom. I had never been so thankful for hot water in my entire life. I sighed and plopped on the bed in pure bliss. With my eyes closed, I relished the cleanliness that covered me.

I opened my eyes to see Aiden standing at the edge of the bed. "Feel better?"

"Mhm," I sounded like I was floating on a could.

"Speaking of feeling better, how are you doing?" he motioned towards my arm.

Miraculously, I was almost all healed besides a bit of colorful bruising on my back from being thrown into the wall, a few scrapes on my arms from the cement dive, and, of course, the bite wound. "A lot better, most the bruises are gone and my arm is hurting less."

"Good, now I'm gonna shower. But, unlike you, I'm not going to spend eternity in there," he teased.

"Hey! I was extremely dirty and I'm a girl. We have a thing for showers thank you very much," as soon as I said it, I realized how naughty it sounded.

He wiggled his eyebrows at me, "Kinky." He grinned and playfully winked before he went to shower.

I rolled my eyes before closing them again and sank back into the bed.

Within five minutes Aiden was out of the shower. I raised my eyebrows, "You call that a shower?"

"Apparently you call it a sauna, you really steamed up the bathroom."

I grinned, "Yup."

He looked at my duffel bag in the middle of the floor, "You settled in?"

I sighed and got up off the bed, "That would be a good idea." I grabbed my snuggie and tossed it on the bed, not caring if it was a crumpled mess or not. Realizing having my gun near me would be a good idea; I loaded it, made sure the safety was on, and put it in the dresser to the right of the bed. I turned towards Aiden, who was lounging on the desk chair, "I call the right side of the bed. I want to be near my gun."

He shrugged, "Makes sense."

I tossed my duffel bag, now full of just clothes and my hat, onto the desk right as my stomach grumbled. "Hey Aiden, are you hungry?"

"I'm always hungry. I'm a loup garou-djampir mix. _And _I'm a teenage boy."

"You want to get something to eat then?"

He looked over, "Didn't you eat a couple hours ago?"

"I have the metabolism of two teenage boys combined."

He gave me the once over. Again, taking in my small frame. "_You_ eat like a pig?" I grinned and nodded. "Okay what do you want?"

I shrugged, "Surprise me. Just no onions or mushrooms. No ketchup either." I plopped down on the bed as Aiden dialed room service.

Within minutes, someone was knocking at the door. I gave Aiden a questioning look, "That was way too fast for a burger."

He grinned as he rose to get the door, "I know."

I quickly moved to the edge of the bed so I could see what he ordered. The bellhop handed Aiden a silver platter, and glanced over to me. He looked increasingly uncomfortable as he waited for his tip. As soon as the cash was placed in his hand, he left, closing the door behind him.

I raised one eyebrow at Aiden, "What was that about?"

He smirked, looking pleased with himself. "Well… remember the way that chick at the front desk gave us a funny look and a room with one bed?"

"Yeah…"

"I guess people around here just assume silly things sometimes…"

My eyes grew wide, "Dear George what did you order?"

He wrinkled his forehead, "Did you just say 'dear George'?"

I rolled my eyes, "Did I stutter? Yes, I did indeed say 'dear George.' Now stop avoiding the subject, what'd you get?" It was kind of useless to ask the question since I was already grabbing the platter out of his hands and lifting the top. I couldn't help but giggle as I stared at the bowl of berries and two canisters of whipped cream. "Did you really?"

"Babe, if it's sitting right there, I think I did."

"Okay, so that was a stupid question. But what about actual food? A bowl of berries isn't gonna fill us both up."

He jerked his thumb towards the mini fridge, "I went out for a food run while you showered."

I sprung up off the bed and skipped to the mini fridge and the counter above it, which was stacked with plastic bags. I began scrounging through the bags on the counter first. There was energy bars, pop tarts (my kind of food), trail mix, bread, peanut butter, and chips. Once I was satisfied that I had seen everything there was to eat on the counter, I opened up the fridge. It was filled as much as a mini fridge like that could be filled with chocolate syrup, cold cut turkey, cheese slices, bottled waters, some sort of chocolate protein drinks, mustard, ketchup, and carrots. I decided on pop tarts, an energy bar, carrots, and one of the protien drinks.

I happily skipped back over towards Aiden and sat on the floor, leaning against the bed. I began munching and was soon thirsty. I popped open the protein drink. I took a sip and scrunched up my nose at the taste. I took another sip, just to make sure it wouldn't start tasting better.

It didn't taste better, it just got worse. I made another scrunchy face. Aiden began laughing. I stared up at him, "What?"

"You know, I'm not gonna force you to drink it. If it's that bad, you can throw it away," he explained through chuckles.

I nodded, "I know."

Somehow that made it even funnier, "Then why did you take another sip?"

I shrugged, "To make sure it wouldn't start tasting better."

His cackling continued as I went back to the mini fridge and began pouring chocolate syrup into the protein drink.

Satisfied with the amount of chocolate, I took another sip. It took me less than five seconds to pour it down the drain and chuck the container into the tiny trash can. "Yuck."

Aiden's laughter calmed down slightly, "Chocolate didn't make it better?"

I scrunched up my nose, "Not at all."

Clearly amused, he was grinning ear to ear as I plopped down next to him on the bed. I opened the whipped cream canister and filled my mouth with the sweet ice cream topping. I swallowed and faced Aiden, "I have questions."

He gave me a quizzical look, "Okay, ask away."

"First, how does it work than I'm a svetocha but both my parents are human?"

"I don't know all the details, but it has something to do with one of your ancestors being the greatest svetocha ever or something like that. She saved a lot of lives and was a key part in keeping djampirs from extinction. But she didn't want her sons and daughters to know about the Real World. She knew they'd be the first to be killed off by all the angry nosferatu. She went to a sorcerer and made a deal. All of her children would be fully human until a Chosen would be born. The Chosen- you- could be sacrificed and used to break the curse that makes the sun deadly to nosferatu. Make sense?"

I nodded, "I don't think that's a great deal, but whatever. Next question, how do I know what a nosferatu, wulfen, svetocha, and all that is?"

He shrugged, "I'm not positive. My two best guesses are that maybe since you're the Chosen, once you're exposed to the Real World you just know; or that Sergej did it when he bit you. Maybe he wanted you to know, or maybe he bit you to mark you and you just ended up with all that knowledge."

"And what about your parents?"

That seemed to throw him off guard, "My parents?"

"Yeah. Your mom is svetocha and your dad is loup-garou. Not only are they both rare, but that seems like an odd pair."

"Well, I guess I should start by telling you my mom was three when her mom died. Another svetocha, Anna, told Sergej where her mother was hiding and, well you can figure out the rest. So my Mom lived with her grandma and learned a lot of witchcraft. After her grams died when she was twelve, she lived with her dad. She helped him hunt down creatures from the Real World while he was secretly trying to find Sergej…"

He continued on, telling me about how his dad, Graves, let his mom, Dru, live with her in the mall with him and the way Graves was bitten by a wulf and turned into a loup-garou. And no matter what happened or what crazy thing was trying to kill them, Graves never left Dru. Until he got taken by Sergej, that is.

"Mom went crazy looking for him, calling in every favor she had and making a lot of dangerous deals. She almost fell for Reynard instead of my dad, but she realized she didn't want to go on living without Dad. So once she captured Anna and discovered where they were keeping my dad, she broke Reynard's heart and went out to face Sergej herself. She made a decision that she would risk everything to find my father. She had bloomed, so she was extremely strong. She brought Ash, Shanks, and Dibs with her.

"Once she finally got into the room where they were holding Dad, she saw him chained up in silver chains. He was barely alive. He looked up and warned her that Sergej was about to attack. She quickly ducked and had to fight him off. They fought and fought, so close to being evenly matched. Sergej was stronger, but Mom was fueled by rage and she refused to let Dad die. They continued fighting until Ash came and tackled Sergej. He held Sergej off while Mom unlatched Dad. They were barely able to escape and Dad was sent off to a hospital right away.

"Mom never left his side unless she had to. Finally, Dad was released from the hospital in good condition. Mom and Dad had realized how much they loved each other and, well… I happened."

"Aww, that's so sweet. I don't believe in the whole true-love-soul-mates type of thing, but that's about as close as anyone could ever get," I gushed.

He gave me a funny look, "You don't believe in all the mushy gushy stuff?" I shook my head. "Now it's my turn to ask questions." I chewed on my lip and started picking at an imaginary thread on the comforter. He shoulder-nudged me lightly and left his shoulder touching my shoulder blade. "Please, you can trust me," his words were quiet, just a comforting whisper.

I shrugged, "Two years ago, my dad had an affair. I was an extreme daddy's girl for as long as I can remember. My younger brother is special needs, so I was a lot more like Dad than he was. Dad and I had a weird relationship, but a good one. We constantly insulted each other and beat each other up. The things he said to me would probably make any other teenage girl run to her room crying, but I was just as mean to him and we knew we were kidding. Dad always took me on motorcycle rides, took me shooting, took me out driving way before I was old enough to take classes, and taught me a lot of things.

"It was two months before Mom finally found out he was having an affair. We all had known something was up, we just couldn't figure out what. During those two months, he was either gone, ignoring me for my little brother, or yelling at me for stupid shit that had never bothered him before. He chose the woman he was with over Mom and they've been separated about a year and a half now. He still sees my brother, Tyler, and I and he even acts the way he used to with me. But he always chooses the girlfriend over me. He says it's because I never say anything, but he knows that I don't tell people when shit they do makes me upset. I'm his stubborn daughter, and just like him.

Everyone says I act like Dad and look like mom. And I don't want to end up like either of them when it comes to marriage. So, yeah I think boys and dating and all that is great. But love like that seems to temporary to me." I hadn't planned on saying that much, it just all kinda came out.

He wrapped his arm around me, "So, you're basing your idea of love off of one bad relationship?"

"No, there are thousands of bad relationships, thousands of affairs and divorces. A big white dress and an expensive piece of paper don't seem like a big deal to me." He opened his mouth to argue but I cut him off, "You have no idea how many people have argued with me about this. And unless one day some magical guy comes along and shows me I'm wrong, I'm not changing my mind."

He sighed, "You are extremely stubborn."

"I know."

"Okay, next question. Why did you have a gun with you last night?"

"I was pissed and was going to find a shooting range to go get some anger out."

His voice was gentle, "Why were you angry?"

I shrugged, "Shit happens. I just got off the phone with Mom and Dad's being a shit."

He nodded, "I see. Well. your mom's put up with two years of it, already. She seems like a strong woman and will probably get over it soon."

I nodded. "Kay, my turn. Shanks said you have absolutely no experience with women. You don't act like it."

He shrugged, "Well of course I've had some experience with chicks. He was kind of over exaggerating. And I haven't gotten close enough to a girl to see her after something traumatic happens." He looked somewhat ashamed, "I've really only dated girls for a little while before I got to know them that well. I've kind of been a player. And going to a school with all boys kind of makes it hard to have a whole lot of friends that are girls."

"Makes sense, I mean you really don't get a chance for serious relationships or good friends that are girls when you aren't around girls very often." I casually squirted more whipped cream into my mouth.

"Okay my turn, can I have some whipped cream?" he asked.

I was kind of glad all the awkward questions were over with now, "Open wide."

He did as he was told and opened his mouth. After squirting some in his mouth, I quickly put a glob of it on the tip of his nose.

"Hey!" he cried around the mouthful of whipped cream and swallowed as quickly as he could. Before I had a chance to react, he was tackling me to the floor. He pinned me down and began wiping the tip of his whipped cream covered nose all over my neck.

I burst out in extremely loud giggles, "Eek! Stop, it tickles!"

He chuckled, a deep rumble down in hose throat, "That's why it's fun." By nowmy neck was a mess of whipped cream and he couldn't get any more off of his nose, but he kept using his nose to tickle my neck as he held down the rest of me.

I freed my leg and used it to kick him between the shoulder blades. He pulled his nose away from my neck and looked extremely confused. I took my chance and slid my foot between us and flipped him over. I shot up and grabbed the whipped cream canister.

Aiden had already hopped up off the floor and was diving towards me. I ripped the top of the top and sprayed him right in the face. Then I ducked down and tried to trip him. It didn't work very well, so I grabbed his hand and pulled him down to the floor. We both just sat there and laughed. By now we were both a mess of whipped cream.

He looked over, his eyes crinkled by his lopsided grin, "Look what you started, now we have to shower all over again."

I pretended to be hurt, "Me? Never! How could you suggest such a thing?"

He rolled his eyes, "Get your butt in the shower before I steal the shower from you."

* * *

Once we were both clean again, we decided it was time for bed. Aiden looked around, "Uh, I guess I'll sleep on the floor."

I gave him a skeptical look, "There's only one blanket and the floor isn't ever comfortable at hotels."

"You sure?"

I nodded, "Positive."

**Thanks for reading guys! Review please!**

**PS- I don't own Strange Angels Series!**


End file.
